Indulgence
by Jan1
Summary: How far can one indulge a lover in the name of love? Advance Ruhana Day...


Author : Jan Pairing : RuHana + SenKosh Disclaimer: I do not own SlamDunk. Warning : Rated for language and some graphic scenes.  
  
On to the Story......  
  
============++++++++++++++++==============  
  
"Why?"  
  
That question has been nagging him since morning. He still doesn't know why his koibito pushed him to be here.  
  
==+ FLASHBAK +==  
  
After a heated tumble in the sheets, they had cuddled, wearing only boxers and cocooned in a blanket, in their apartment veranda, silently watching the sun set painting a fluctuation of rainbow streaks on the sky.  
  
Hanamichi squirmed in his position. The one holding him sensed the need of the redhead for a comfortable warmth as the afternoon breeze gets colder. He relished the moment of their wrapped nearness, drawing in deep breaths, taking with it the redhead's scent. He feels so lucky! To have the love and affection of this redhead extraordinaire! That's why he has to say what he has to say...  
  
"Hana?"  
  
"...Hmm...?"  
  
He chuckled as the reply came out as a purr. He almost couldn't bring himself to tell his lover the decision. Bringing his hands tighter around the other's body, skimming his fingers on the well-toned muscles, he carefully selected his words.  
  
"I think you have to go." He has to congratulate himself for delivering that in his usual monotone.  
  
Hanamichi couldn't hazard a guess as to what his boyfriend is talking. Turning around, he looked into those eyes that never fazed to enchant him, and then he knew. He is just not sure why the sudden 'talk'. So his boyfriend actually agreed? Why?  
  
"Why?" He gave voice to his thoughts.  
  
Rukawa smirked at that. Why indeed! "I do not know." At least he's being honest. "Maybe because you will not stop unless I agreed?" Maybe. "Or maybe because at least I know who you're going to do it with?" Perhaps.  
  
"Kits... I --"  
  
"Shh... I have agreed. Tomorrow afternoon. When I return from practice, I expect not to see you around here. You hear that? If I even get a glimpse of that fiery red head of yours, then the deal is off. Okay?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't want to hear any of it. That is tomorrow. Today, I have you for myself. Alone. I do not want to share you Hana, at least not today."  
  
And that night, they've made love slow and sweet.  
  
===+ END OF FLASHBACK +===  
  
And here he is, waiting for the others. He is actually too early for their 'date'. A mixture of apprehension and excitement is all he is feeling now. And there is that nagging question of the why?  
  
He stirred his red iced tea, thoughts going back five weeks ago. The time he began to asks questions...  
  
===+ FLASHBACK +===  
  
"Kaede, erm, am I good in bed?"  
  
Rukawa, who was enjoying his first cup of morning coffee sputtered. "WHAT?"  
  
"You don't have to shout." He pouted at that. Seeing the shocked expression of his koi, he ventured to ask again. "Am I good in bed?"  
  
Shock turned suspicious turned doubtful. Still, Rukawa did not answer.  
  
"Te~me Kitsune, tensai asked you a question!"  
  
"Doaho." Rukawa's brain cogs began churning as to the root cause behind the redhead's questioning. The doaho is not serious, right? And Rukawa wouldn't admit out loud the talent of his boyfriend in bed if his life depends on it, no sir! "If you were tensai, why ask?"  
  
"Sigh! I may be tensai, but I didn't have any--" His cheeks reddened, "lovers aside from you... So, erm, I wouldn't know if I were good or not!" He slithered a glance at his stoic boyfriend. "I wouldn't get angry if you tell me I suck!" he reasoned out, knowing his boyfriend's tendency to remain silent when it comes to hurting the redhead's ego.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Rukawa raised an eyebrow suggestively and sidled closer to the redhead, then with a lower than usual timbre of his voice, he drawled. "You suck real good... hmmm, always leaving me high and wanting more! Want to have a test run?"  
  
Though the expected profusion of adorable blush was evident, Hanamichi didn't take the bait. The attempt for humor lost its intended effect, Rukawa now began to get afraid. Very afraid. His doaho is serious! Loping an arm around the redhead, Rukawa forced his redheaded lover to look him in the eyes.  
  
Hanamichi couldn't deny the silent query in those trusting blue orbs. He began to blame his stupid curiosity, considering the hurt it would inflict his boyfriend. Still, he has already been caught, no escaping now from the clutches of a very determined fox boy. The problem now is how to break it gently...  
  
"Erm, kits...," a hesitant pause, then, "Some--somebody asked me to 'indulge in a night of passion' with them..." Hanamichi's body involuntarily prepares itself for the avalanche of violent reaction, considering the possessive streak of Rukawa's nature.  
  
Rukawa's brain cells refused to register the words. He's only overly aware of the sensuous movement of those luscious lips. The images crossing his mind on what those lips could do making his irises dilate and his nose to flare, a sign of obvious rise of body temperature, which has nothing to do with the weather.  
  
"...from Sendoh!"  
  
Now, that word, or rather name, have to shatter his sensuous imagery! Wait, what does the Ryonan's hentai have to do with anything? "What?"  
  
Hanamichi rolled his eyes, exasperated that Rukawa was not paying attention to all his chatter. He sighed, his previous fear already gone. "I said, Sendoh asked me for a threesome with Koshino!"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"I said--"  
  
But Hanamichi was cut off. He is only aware of Rukawa's sudden clenching of fists and a murmur "I will kill them..." before a demanding hot mouth latched onto his, silencing him further.  
  
===+ END OF FLASHBACK +===  
  
And that was the end of the discussion. So, Hanamichi thought!  
  
He took a peek at his wristwatch, finding it hard to believe that already 15 minutes has passed since his musings.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
His languid manner of walking could pass as indifference. Or even aloofness. But for those who would look closer, they wouldn't miss the lost expression on those usually steel blue eyes.  
  
Rukawa took his time going back to their apartment, knowing that a certain redhead wouldn't be waiting for him there. He is still in a daze as to why he agreed. But the expression of pure curiosity on Hana's innocent face, like a child who wonders who Santa Claus is, Rukawa then knew that he couldn't deny Hanamichi anything. He would do anything. Everything. For his Hana-kun.  
  
He had unknowingly taken the route for the city park, where he and his Hana- kun usually went after a movie, and then they would start to make out, leading to a frenzied lovemaking in the privacy of their apartment.  
  
Rukawa loved those days, and still loving them after almost 4 years with the energetic redhead. Thinking of it now, Rukawa is very grateful that he didn't loose hope in getting the doaho. Though he is not made of soft bones, still, the humiliation, the pain, the hardships of wooing the redhead! How many times did the redhead turn him down? He lost count. Well, in the end, it was all worth it. Hanamichi is all worth it!  
  
His thoughts then went to Hana's eventual partners. With a smiling Sendoh flashed in his mind, his fists clenched on tightly. Sendoh had also sought after Hanamichi. That's why Rukawa has an in dept hatred towards the hedgehog of Kanagawa.  
  
Rukawa couldn't prevent his mind going back to those horrid days when he has to ward off the clawing hands of a hentai Sendoh from Hanamichi. He thought that with Sendoh already going with Koshino, the pervert would resign his intentions on Hanamichi. Well, he is proven wrong. A hentai will always be a hentai!  
  
And now, he has that irritatingly irritable boyfriend to add to his list of hated people. Perfect!  
  
Rukawa is suddenly aware of his tensed muscles, the result of too much concentration on his basketball practice, much to the delight of his coach.  
  
A tired body and a weary mind, with no sweet kisses to wait for him, Rukawa shook his head clearing the last visage of worry, decided to stand up, and head for the nearest convenience store.  
  
It's time for some ice cream.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Since they got that call this morning, Koshino was still in the a of disbelief, and maybe a little suspicious that the redhead might be making fun of them, though he can't deny the excited beating of his heart.  
  
How many times have they talked of the annoyingly delectable redhead? Yes, he and his boyfriend, Sendoh Akira, are quite open with their fantasies of other men. And no, he is not hentai, that's his Akira. Koshino just appreciates a beautiful body, and Sakuragi's is one of the most beautiful one.  
  
Since the first time he saw the redhead naked in the showers, unmindful of the fleeting glances from other players, Koshino knew that he wants Sakuragi. But the knowledge that the redhead is already taken by one cold possessive bastard in the form of the famed Shohoku rookie Rukawa, Koshino knew that luring the redhead into his and Akira's bed would prove to be near impossible, if not perilous.  
  
And now the anticipation is almost killing him. He couldn't suppress the healthy moan gushing from his lips, knowing that in less than 3 hours he will finally taste his living fantasy. Correction, their living fantasy!  
  
Out of nowhere, a large hand cupped his growing erection, eliciting more of his deep moans.  
  
"Hmmm... can't wait much longer koi?"  
  
The voice of his boyfriend wafted though his right ear, sending shivers down his spine, and converging to his groin. He leaned onto wide chest, sensually lifting one arm, pulling his lover's head closer and giving an ear one long sweep of his hot tongue. "You bet!"  
  
"And what do I get out of this?" Sendoh's voice quivered, already distracted by that sinful tongue.  
  
Koshino turned to face his lover, and smiled with his eyes glinting. "You know I always give such favorable reward if I am quite pleased," he batted his eyelashes in false innocence, "And I am very pleased, Akira Sendoh!"  
  
Sendoh growled in response to his lover's once-in-a-blue-moon blatant seduction. Koshino has a moody disposition that even Sendoh, after almost a lifetime of being together as friends then lovers still has difficulty in reading the temper scale. Yet, that is the thing that most attracted him to Koshino.  
  
But he has to stop their teasing foreplay. Better reserve their stamina for later use! Speaking of which, he has to remind his koi...  
  
"Erm, Hiro-kun, guess who was on the phone a while ago?" Noticing that his lover didn't listen enough, he continued, "The boyfriend would not want us to mark Sakuragi-kun!"  
  
That seemed to have brought Koshino to earth, for his seductive ministrations paused in action. Not wanting to loose the attention, Sendoh prodded on, "And no bondage, nor blood letting..."  
  
Koshino suddenly crushed his head on Sendoh's chest. A loud thud and then a piercing pain shot through Sendoh's senses. Koshino, indeed, has such a hard head!  
  
"And I was planning to enjoy my redhead fantasy!" The mournful voice was partially muffled, as his head is still ensconced in Sendoh's chest.  
  
Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, the blue-eyed resident hentai of Kanagawa immediately pacified his lover by saying, "Oh, but we will koi, we will. Speaking of which, don't you think we should waste any minute further then? Our redhead wet dream is now waiting for his knights!"  
  
"Ah, Akira, what shall I do without you!"  
  
"Shrivel in old age?"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She has been trying to get the young man's attention, but to no avail. What with his aura of being lost, plus that innocent crunching of eyebrows, not to mention the adorable way he bites his lower lip! Simply, irresistible. She would have made another try when the said young man suddenly broke a grin her way. Flustered and flattered at the same time, she tidied herself up and confidently neared his table.  
  
"Miss, two orders of red iced tea, please!"  
  
"Two?"  
  
The confusion in her voice must have shown for the redhead patiently replied, "Yeah, for my companions," then pointing at the two boys behind her.  
  
She had the grace to blush, having assumed that the redhead had summoned her for personal reasons. Seeing the scowling face of the smaller of the two said companions, she hastily made an exit.  
  
Koshino seated himself beside the redhead a little too close, maybe a little too eager to start the process of intimate acquaintance with the redhead, while Sendoh smiled his trademark smile at his koi's display of excited impatience. "Hello, Hanamichi-kun, still you're stunning, as always!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After they have wined and dined the beauteous redhead, the anticipated inevitable event has finally arrived. With a show of exaggerated ceremony, Sendoh led the redhead to the living room sofa, black leather mind you. Immediately Koshino placed himself at the couch and started to leisurely knead the muscled shoulders of the tense Sakuragi.  
  
Ever since the couple had fetched the redhead at the meeting place, Sakuragi was obviously nervous. They are still doubtful of the redhead's, and his boyfriend's, acceptance of the proposal. Never a topic of conversation left without the redhead's commenting of 'Rukawa said' or 'Kitsune might'.  
  
Koshino was not particularly pleased with this redhead's attitude that he suddenly called a halt to the conversation and seriously leveled with the redhead, "Sakuragi-kun, if you want to call off the arrangement, there is no reason for you not to. Akira and I are not forcing you to anything. We do not know what made you or your kitsune to agree about this, but we are serious when we say we want you on our bed."  
  
Sakuragi flushed in an endearing way, "Erm, to be honest, at first I was just curious then when I saw you two at the meeting place I do not know anymore!" He chanced a glance at the silent couple, buying time to weigh his next statement, "But I won't turn back from my word. A promise is a promise. But only for this night."  
  
Still, Koshino is more than grateful. A one-night with the redhead may not be enough, but at least he'll get the redhead. And so, he sent a look to his boyfriend to get the show on the road...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Hahaha.... and that was some funny joke, Sendoh. No wonder Koshino here hasn't been so crabby all the time."  
  
"And you have definitely hurt my feelings Sakuragi-kun...," Koshino went along with the charade knowing that the redhead at least is starting to loosen up.  
  
"And I bet Kosh, our friend here has more of those funny bones," eyes glinting with mischief, Sendoh started to tackle the redhead and tickle his sides.  
  
No one really knew how the tickle-the-redhead-till-he-cry game ended up with the make-the-redhead-moan-louder. But both Koshino and Sendoh agreed that this is better, much much better.  
  
Koshino took possession of the redhead's mouth, exploring and plundering to his heart's content. His hands were lazily skimming through cloth-clad chest. While Sendoh was poorly doing a replica of Japan's map, on Sakuragi's stretched neck. He decided then that he will make a map of his own world, putting more enthusiasm on every suck, bite and lick.  
  
The double edged attack made Sakuragi's sanity ran amok; Sendoh's attentive sucking on his neck, Koshino's heated wet mouth on his nipple, and those many hands that are both rough and gentle on his already sweat-laden skin. It was an onslaught of tingling sensation beyond his ken!  
  
A pair of hands, of whom he doesn't care, suddenly stripped his button- downed shirt, leaving his sensitized fiery skin be kissed by the cool air, the contrast making him quiver some more.  
  
Without so much as lifting a hand, all of his clothes were stripped off him, leaving him vulnerable to a whirlpool of seduction. So lost was Sakuragi that he wasn't prepared for a wet hot mouth swallowing his proud erection eagerly. Only one way to react, he screamed!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Scooping the frozen dessert directly from its tub, Rukawa couldn't help the sullen thought that at that very moment, his doaho is being pleasured by those two idiots. He cursed the day those two placed the seed of curiosity on his doaho's easily fascinated mind.  
  
Rukawa begins to question his prowess in bed. He knows what it is to be pleasured, he has had his share of lovers before. If his Hana finds that those meddling two are better than him... A shiver borne of fear ran through his spine.  
  
Yes, they have uttered the L-word so many times, but the pleasure of the flesh is not a thing to be trifle with. The scouring sound, signaling the bottom of the ice cream tub roused his ponderings, and contemplated on opening another gallon of a different flavor. He just realized that it is one of the Indulgence series Blueberry Overload Cheesecake, his Hana's favorite. Suddenly, a burning urge to cry assailed the usually stoic youth.  
  
Blinking back unshed tears, he put the un-opened dessert back into the freezer, and left the empty tub and used utensils on the table. Pathetic as it seems, Rukawa decided to lie down and cry himself to sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Something is off.  
  
Rukawa was roused, so he has fallen asleep eventually. The darkness around him is not helping much. Why did he awaken suddenly? Why does his heart beat sound thunderous? He raised one hand to his face to rub off any residue of sleep, and absentmindedly reached another hand to flick on the bedside lamp.  
  
But he didn't get to reach the lamp. A cold hand stopped him. Hana? The fear is back again.  
  
With an instinct borne of being a kitsune, he raised himself to sit on the bed. "Hana? What are you doing in the dark?"  
  
Immediately, ragged sobs reached his ears. The hand that still clutched his arm has tightened its hold, almost crushing his bones.  
  
Without thought, Rukawa scooped the redhead bundle from off the floor and lovingly laid him beside himself.  
  
"Shhh... I am here... Don't cry now," Rukawa cooed, slowly running his hands on the redhead's back.  
  
The show of comfort only made the redhead bawl louder. Softly humming a song, Rukawa gently rock the boy in his arms. Thoughts on how to slowly kill those two bastards for hurting his Hana came unbidden!  
  
The hiccoughs and sobs eventually ebb but still the loving hands comforting him did not stop their movement.  
  
"Damn you, Kitsune!"  
  
A fist made contact on Rukawa's chest. It didn't so much as hurt him, but the words pierced his heart.  
  
"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Sakuragi kept on pounding his fist, his voice laced with anger and hurt.  
  
Every curse lanced through his heart, Rukawa could only remain motionless, accepting the punishment he so deserved to merit the hurting words that spewed from his lover's mouth. Does this mean Hanamichi will be leaving him now? But that is unimaginable.  
  
"Hana, I love you. And I have been selfish all this 4 years we're together. Now that you have known what it is to be with the others, I guess you--you don't want to be with me anymore.... I understand.... I-I will leave immediately in the morning."  
  
Rukawa stilled for awhile, planning on what he should take out with. Every little thing in their apartment is somewhat connected with a loving memory with the redhead.  
  
Sakuragi, on the other hand, was stunned with his boyfriend's declaration. What the heck!  
  
"Rukawa Kaede no baka!"  
  
Oops there goes the whole name calling. That means his Hana-kun is VERY pissed off. What did he do, now?  
  
As if the whole bawling and crying never happened, Sakuragi proceeded with scolding his boyfriend, "You are not leaving the morning. Not in the day after tomorrow, nor next week. Never. You will not leave me, kitsune, or I swear I'm going to hunt your hide and skin you alive. Baka!"  
  
Elated and confuse, Rukawa could only stringed on mumbled words, "But... I thought... Sendoh and Koshino ...you cried....what happened?"  
  
With a flourish, the tensai turned on the lights. The light made possible to see his tear-streaked face and puffed red eyes. They are still beautiful and enchanting though, an inner voice in Rukawa said.  
  
Removing the arms wrapped around him, Sakuragi placed his hands akimbo and gave a glare, at least that's the intention, "Nothing happened."  
  
'What--?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Nothing? Everything doesn't seem to add to that, Rukawa thought.  
  
"Nothing happened, you baka kitsune!" Sakuragi pounced on Rukawa and gave him a very tight embrace. "And don't you dare make me go to others like that again, you hear? You and your stupid pride." The redhead grumbled and all, taking his boyfriend as some wayward child.  
  
"Hey, if I remember perfectly, it was you who wanted to!" Rukawa answered back.  
  
"Huh! You are my boyfriend, you should not allow it. And here I thought you love me!"  
  
Rukawa tried to process those words, it was my fault?, he though. Incredulous as it all may seem, if it's making his redhead better so shall be it. He will accept the accusation, just today, but they will definitely talk this out in detail some other time.  
  
He sighed, "Okay, my mistake. Forgive me now?'  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well...?" Rukawa ventured, the silence is killing him. When no response, he forced the redhead to look at him and silently asked his forgiveness.  
  
"Ch! You know damn well, kitsune, that you should be giving me gifts of something to make me feel good... you know!"  
  
Again, he sighed. He often wonder if his boyfriend is still a child. He roamed his eyes in appreciation to the body close to him, hmmm, not a child, definitely a demi-god!  
  
"Well, there's your favorite ice cream..."  
  
Like a dog just out of a bath, Sakuragi leapt of the bed, and pulled his boyfriend up. "Why didn't you tell me so!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Now Kosh, don't give me the cold shoulder again..." Sendoh has followed his lover to the bedroom.  
  
After the hurried exit of the redhead, Sendoh is concerned of his koi's reaction. Koshino has been so excited of this night that it pains him to see his lover back to a sullen mood. A dip in the mattress, and he spooned himself to a silent Koshino.  
  
He felt a slight tremor. With his arms around his koi, he is pretty sure he felt tremors. Sendoh was one panicky person. Koshino rants, yells, and oftentimes just simply grumpy. But he has never cried, not this kind of sad crying anyway. And Sendoh panicked.  
  
"Kosh, baby, it's alright.... there are still others... remember Fujima? He's in town... I bet he's still as gorgeous as when we were still High School.... more so if I hear the rumors right... he's still single. With two gorgeous men like us he will def--"  
  
His ramblings was cut off as the tremors started to become a shake, and then he heard...a giggle? His Koshino giggled? Then he heard it again... Hmmm, definitely a giggle!  
  
"Koi, what's so funny now? You make me worried sick," Sendoh tightened his embraced and burrowed his face along his lover's neck, breathing in that intoxicating smell that is Koshino.  
  
"Hahaha... I never thought I would see the day that a lover of mine will cry out another man's name!" Koshino finally let go of a guffaw and shaking his head in disbelief. "Gee, my ego as a lover was hurt Akira, what do you expect, it was my mouth around his dick, and he shouted his boyfriend's name? That was one hell of an ego trip! Che..."  
  
Now that he has though back on their situation, yes it was definitely funny. And he finds a giggling Koshino a definite turn-on.  
  
"So, is the show still on?" Sendoh huskily whispered.  
  
Koshino bit his lower lip, making a show of thinking things over, leisurely place his hand in between Sendoh's legs. Sendoh be damn if that isn't a decision.  
  
Sendoh could tell the good mood his lover is in now, and sue him for taking advantage of it. "I want the school girl uniform on you koi,..."  
  
"Oh, why sensei, I didn't do anything wrong!" A soft high pitched voice answered Sendoh. This was one of their role-playing that he loved to play.  
  
With more giggles from Koshino, Sendoh proceeded to give the specifics of the game.  
  
And so the show has begun.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
My sense of date/time is very questionable. So in the spirit of RuHana celebration, I have decided to post this fic earlier, lest I will forget. Happy Ruhana Day to All! 


End file.
